Endless Waltz
by Lord Seymour Guado
Summary: Yuffie has a secret passion that she indulges in at the castle’s gate. She does it every so often, but this time, Sephiroth catches her… YuffieSephiroth. Eh! Set near the end of KHII and continues from there.


**Endless Waltz**

By: Seymour Guado

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Kingdom Hearts II. I own copies, but unfortunately not the copyrights. That would totally rock if I did though.

**Summary**: Yuffie has a secret passion that she indulges in at the castle's gate. She does it every so often, but this time, Sephiroth catches her… Yuffie/Sephiroth. Eh! Set near the end of KHII and continues from there.

_Genre: General/Romance_

_Rating: Teen_

Prologue: Tiny Dancer

It had become almost like a private ritual to the tall, silver-haired figure of perfection. A spontaneous ritual, but a ritual nonetheless.

Perched from on high, at the castle gates, he waited and watched for his object of current interest, a tiny dancer. Goose bumps appeared on his well-toned flesh, it was really quite the event, or maybe he just had too little to do.

Still, he remembered the day he had accidentally stumbled upon the ninja's passion, just investigating all the noise the dance generated. She danced an especially graceful improvised kagura on the out-of-the-way castle gate courtyards. The mere thought of watching the event unfold made him excited.

The polished event fascinated him completely, but alas, as with all things unique and beautiful, it was a rarity. Nevertheless, he was sure that at any minute, the petite teenager would appear at the foot of the steps and start her private performance. For some reason, today was the only day he was guaranteed a performance.

He found his patience was rewarded as the teen descended the steps, extremely tense as she cautiously surveyed the area. She did not want to be caught, but it was too late for such a concern. He felt his smile broaden as a positively enthused smirk appeared on her face, as she removed her over-sized shuriken.

Stepping forward, the girl triggered the expected ambush of armored knights and shadow heartless… And then the dance began, literally.

With the graceful arc of her shuriken, she began her admired kagura, slashing an attacking knight with ease. Watching the girl twist elegantly on the ball of her foot, she easily dispatched of three more knights, ending with a tight, space conservative back flip. Recovering quickly, the ninja tossed her weapon the row of leaping heartless, tearing through the armored knights as if they were mere paper.

Evading ground attacks as artfully as a professional ballet dancer, the girl preceded to follow-up the weapon, skillfully attacking the mass of heartless with a flurry of stylish punches and roundhouse kicks, collecting her rewards as she did so. With the last roundhouse kick, the ninja spun around and caught the returning weapon.

Arching her back, the girl began to spin, dragging the weapon across the surrounding knights and shadows, knocking them back, before throwing the weapon yet again. This time, the weapon sailed through the air close to the ground slashing the ninja's opponents before returning to her small hands.

The grace, elegance and strength of the dance far outweighed the ruckus it caused, the control and precision the dancer exhibited over her opponents—violence and performing arts at its best.

He loved the way her hair flared about her as she moved. He loved the way the sound of her weapon reverberated off the armored knights, only to echo once more when off the surrounding wall of the castle gate courtyard. He loved the way she would break her noisy, rhythmic dance with a slight bounce and then starting an even more erratic rhythm. The way munny and items surrounded her as the heartless were dispatched with great ease…

He shook his head of such thoughts, if he did not think himself heartless, Sephiroth would think he was swooning. As the throng of heartless dissipated, the big finale was approaching, a rapid series of frenzied slashes enwrapped in the overflow of energy invoked by her kagura dance.

Deftly, the girl glided backwards with ease across the smooth stone walkway of the castle's gate, shuriken returning to her. Spinning the shuriken in her hand like a baton, the ninja rushed forth with amazing speed, frenetically slashing heartless with her weapon. With each slice, the ninja's speed and strength seemed to grow exponentially.

With one final swing, the loud, bold dance was over, at least until the heartless spawned.

Sephiroth smirked as the ninja took a bow (curtsy) and sauntered away, still dancing slightly, tired but thrilled from the performance. He was slightly impressed with her. Slightly impressed.

Ah, but it was about time he returned to the dark depths, awaiting his challengers, not that they knew he was there.

-End-

A/N: So how was it? Give me your feedback, hopefully its positive. May post chapter one later today (Saturday). Thanks in advance. Also, I hope I didn't offend any real dancers.

You may recognize the term kagura. Yes, its the name of an Inu Yasha character, however its also a theatrical Shinto dance. The dance in Japanese mythology/legend was used by Ama-no-Uzume (with the help of other gods and goddesses) to lure out Amaterasu, after she (Amaterasu) hid herself in a cave, bringing darkness to the world.

Its supposed to be rather wild.

Also, huzzah for subtext!


End file.
